robloxgreat321093fandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Najera's Sesame Street
Alex Najera's Sesame Street is an American-Canadian animated adult crossover sitcom created by animator and founder of The Bloo, NajeraToon DeTour, and developed by John Cohen for NajeraToon DeTour. The series was pitched to The Bloo in 1992 as part of their then-recently created block NajeraToon DeTour. The company had greenlit the series for production in 1993 after the pilot was completed for NajeraToon DeTour. The series was originally supposed to air in 1996 on MTV but the show was held back until 2 years later due to behind-the-scenes issues with The Bloo, as well as delays. Episodes are produced at Winking Pooh Entertainment, BlooJ and Alex Najera's production company. The show, which was first aired on The Bloo DeTour, adultswim, NajeraToon DeTour and CBC Television, has gained mass popularity among teenagers and adults, and is one of the longest running animated television series. The show is rated TV-14-DLSV sometimes TV-14-LV for suggestive dialogue, use of mild strong language, sexual content, and violence. Uncensored episodes are rated TV-MA Plot Alex Najera's Sesame Street ''is an animated comedy that follows the adventures of three friends who reside in the town of SesamStreet (a city populated by famous cartoon characters) and own a large house for cartoon characters and streets. Episodes usually feature the central trio of Pingu, Elmo, and Abby Cadabby, though occasional storylines center on the other main characters, However, their lives are half of the times interrupted by Bendy, G-Major Count, Terrence, Venom, Chloe, Carnage, Evil Bert, Noob, Plankton, Bad Elmo, Evil Pingu, Searchlights The Problem Solverz, and the Abandoned Cartoons so Elmo must occasionally team up with the guys to break the villains' plans. At the end of most episodes, there are PSAs, which are named "Elmo's Tips". These are meant to be parodies, and take heavy inspiration from the "Bert Says" segments of AOSTH fame. Episodes List of Alex Najera's Sesame Street episodes Cast ''Main article: List of Alex Najera's Sesame Street characters The protagonists These are the characters who commonly appear in the show. * Pingu (voiced by Sean Marquette) – A bright, and imaginative four-year-old penguin who is Kermit's creator and best friend. The two often spend a lot of their time hanging out together. His friends are divorced and his behavior wavers between kindness and aggravation. He also likes to play games and be a master of it. * Elmo (voiced by Kevin Clash) – Pingu's imaginary friend, as well as the main protagonist of the show. He spends much of his time with his friends and trying to impress love interest and part-time girlfriend Abby Cadabby. He also likes to think of good schemes, along with the rest of his friends. Out of all the characters, Elmo saw the most appearances and character development throughout the series. Elmo's love for Abby is a recurring theme throughout the series. * Abby Cadabby (voiced by Janice Kawaye), - A magic girl who is nice to everyone in the group. She is boy-crazy and when she has grown attracted to someone, she will fawn over him endlessly. She is also very good at cooking and cleaning. Abby is also a fan of the Japanese anime Doraemon, as she is obsessed with anime and manga sometimes. She is Elmo’s girlfriend. They have broken up many times, but they make up sooner or later. * Big Bird and Oscar (voiced by Caroll Spinney) – Violet's redheaded granddaughter, addressed as "Bigger Birdness" by Cookie Monster. He is boy-crazy and when he has grown attracted to someone, he will fawn over him endlessly. he is also very good at cooking and cleaning. She is Pingu's girlfriend. According to her driver's license, he was born on July 25, 2025 and May 18, 2022. * Bert (voiced by Frank Oz 2000-2020 and Eric Jacobson 2007-present) – A grumpy puppet created by a young girl, Nina Valerosa, to protect her in a dangerous neighborhood. * Ernie (voiced by Steve Whitmire) – A very tall, friendly and incredibly nice orange-colored friend with only a hands and a derp eye. His overtly passive demeanor is often taken advantage of by the other guys. * Rumplestilskin (voiced by Peter Linz) – A human and brown hair who can only say or write her name. A talent unique to her is her ability to lay colorful, he hates a Teletubbies a plethora of objects.. Other characters usually understand her when he speaks. * Cookie Monster (voiced by Frank Oz) – A blue creature elderly anthropomorphic lop eating cookiez friend imagined by Medic who speaks with a UK accent. * Medic (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) – The caring founder of Creatures and brother of Abby. he is the creator of Chef. * Jake the Dog '''(voiced by John DiMaggio) – a sea sponge and the main protagonist of the Cartoon Network series 'Adventure Time'. He is obsessed with Toy Story. * '''Blu (voiced by Kevin Clash) – Jake's best friend and one of the characters from Rio Trilogy, who is a blue bird. * Po (voiced by Steve Whitmire) - an ogre from the 2008 DreamWorks 'Kung Fu Panda' film who is portrayed as Elmo's assistant. * Ren Howick (voiced by Billy West) - an intense, hyperactive, and short-tempered chihuahua, and one of the characters from Ren and Stimpy, TBA * Stimpy (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a 3-year-old dim-witted and empty-brained cat and one of the characters from Ren and Stimpy, TBA The supporting cast Edit These are characters whose appearances are more prominent than cameos. * Violet (voiced by Jim Cummings) - A color of Bloo, TBA. * Tom (voiced by Ryan Dillion) - one of the characters from Talking Friends, the husband of Ben, and the father of Bert, Pierre, and Ginger, TBA * Angela (voiced by Peter Linz) - one of the characters from Talking Friends, wife of Tom, and mother of Bert, Pierre, and Ginger, TBA * Matt Vogel as the voice of the following characters: ** Pierre, TBA ** Ginger, a orange cat. * Lisa Simpson (voiced by Yeardley Smith) - , one of the characters from The Simpsons and the middle child of Marge and Homer's children, TBA * D.J. Walters (voiced by Wesley Singerman from 2000-2009, Mitchel Musso 2009-present) - the main titular protagonist of the Monster House film and the Elmo's friend. * Goofy (voiced by Sean Penn) - a character from the Mickey Mouse franchise. However, like Mickey, he is not the Goofy from Disney, TBA * Donald Duck (voiced by Tony Anselmo) - TBA * Batman (voiced by Adam West from 2000-2017, Kevin Clash 2017-present) - A DC Comics hero, TBA. * Robin (voiced by Frank Oz) - Batman's sidekick, TBA. * Eric Cartman (voiced by Trey Parker) - one of the characters from South Park and the most foul-mouthed of the four boys. * Stan Marsh (also voiced by Trey Parker) - one of the characters from South Park and the most tender and sensitive of the four boys. * Kyle Broflovski (voiced by Matt Stone) one of the characters from South Park and, like Stan, is also tender and sensitive. He is also the most honest and loyal of the four boys. * Kenny McCormick (also voiced by Matt Stone) - one of the characters from South Park who covers his face (except his eyes) with his orange hood and muffles through his hood when he speaks. He is the most sexually knowledgeable of the four boys, and also the most experienced one. * Bob (voiced by Phil Vischer) - The main protagonist of VeggieTales. Though he may be the protagonist of the aforementioned show, he acts differently in ANSS. * Larry (voiced by Mike Nawrocki) - TBA * More coming soon! The side/minor characters Edit These characters are generally flat, stereotypical and not of central importance to the plot. * Woody (voiced by Tom Hanks) - A pull-string cowboy who is the main protagonist of the Disney film, Toy Story. * Buzz Lightyear (voiced by Tim Allen) - A toy astronaut who is Woody's best friend. * Nanette Manoir '''(voiced by Ruby Smith-Merovitz) - The teacher's pet who speaks with a snobbish faux-French accent when she speaks, as well as Angela Anaconda (see below)'s arch-nemesis and a frenemy of Bloo. * TBA * More coming soon! The antagonists Edit These are the villains of the show. Main Edit * '''Bendy (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - The main antagonist of the show; an evil yellow, black-striped imaginary friend who likes to be mean to the Gang and try to kill Elmo. He has a deep, raspy voice. * G-Major Count '(voiced by Jerry Nelson), TBA. * '''Venom '(voiced by Topher Grace), TBA. * 'Carnage '(voiced by Sean Penn) * '''Noob (voiced by Jim Carrey) * Evil Pingu '(voiced by Tara Strong) * '''Bad Elmo '(voiced by Microsoft Sam) * 'Terrence '(voiced by Tara Strong) - The second main antagonist, who is Pingu's brother and likes to do nothing but assault and mortify Pingu for his own amusement. * '''Chloe (voiced by TBA) - The main protagonist of Gnome Alone﻿ and Terrence's friend, TBA. * Sheldon J. Plankton (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - Bendy's sidekick, and the owner of the Chum Bucket, an unsuccessful restaurant located across the street from the Krusty Krab. His business is a commercial failure because they sell mostly inedible foods made from chum. Plankton is a small planktonic copepod and the self-proclaimed archenemy of Mr. Krabs. * The Abandoned Cartoons - A horde of cartoons that have been stuck in the sewers after being cancelled by their creators or for other reasons. Before the events of the show, they were discovered by Bendy in the sewer, and then taken to his lab where they were appointed as his minions. These consist of: ** The Problem Solverz '(voiced by Ben Jones and Kyle Kaplan) - one of the antagonists of the show. They are the leaders of the Abandoned Cartoons. ** '''Angela Anaconda '(also voiced by Tara Strong) - A psychopathic girl who is always in knots with her arch-nemesis, Nanette Manoir (who is portrayed as a side character in this show). She is also one of the Abandoned Cartoons. ** '''The Mega Babies (voiced by Sonja Ball, also by Candi Milo, and E.G. Daily) - The protagonists of the show of the same name who use bodily fluids (boogers, spit, piss, drool, and shit) to defeat characters. They are also members of the Abandoned Cartoons. ** 12 oz. Mouse/Mouse Fitzgerald (voiced by Matt Maiellaro) - A mouse that is obsessed with the essence of alcohol, as well as one of the Abandoned Cartoons. ** Mr. Pickles (vocals by Dee Bradley Baker, voiced by Zac Efron) - A demonic stray border collie, one of the antagonists of the show, and one of the Abandoned Cartoons. ** Johnny Test (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - Coming soon! ''one of the antagonists of the show and one of the Abandoned Cartoons. ** '''Allen Gregory' (voiced by Jonah Hill) - Coming soon! ''one of the antagonists of the show and one of the Abandoned Cartoons. ** '''Coconut Fred' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - An anthropomorphic coconut who is the star of his own show. SpongeBob loathes him due to Fred copying his personality. ** Gela Samsonadze (voiced by Matt Hill) - A yellow fatherly-figure that resembles a certain dad from a certain yellow family, and one of The Abandoned Cartoons. ** Swifty '(voiced by Billy West) - A thick-headed and arrogant white-fur polar dog who is terrible at his job and fails to understand what it is, and one of the Abandoned Cartoons. ** '''Moxy '(also voiced by Tara Strong) - A mutated ragdoll thing who is loathed by most of society and was considered bland for her "subliminal" message of "be yourself" and one of the Abandoned Cartoons. ** '''Tex Avery (also voiced by Billy West) - The main protagonist of The Wacky World of Tex Avery and one of the Abandoned Cartoons. * More coming soon! Others Edit These are characters that don't have much personality, but still appear in the show. * The Sinister Slashers - A horde of horror icons who don't work for Bendy but appear in the nightmares of characters, where they try to kill them or scare them. ** TBA Like The Simpsons,'' Family Guy'','' South Park'' and Futurama, many episodes of BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends feature guest voices from a wide range of professions, including actors, entertainers, bands, musicians, and scientists. Many guest-stars voiced supporting characters, although many voiced themselves. Recurring guest stars include Carlos Alazraqui, Billy West, Jodi Benson, Mark Hamill, Sarah Silverman, Corey Burton, Wayne Knight, John Goodman, Cam Clarke, Debra Messing, Phil Proctor, Elijah Wood, Amy Hill, Maurice LaMarche, George Takei, Phil LaMarr, Harland Williams, Ryan Reynolds, Patrick Stewart, Pharrell Williams, Snoop Dogg, and Dan Fogler. Jess Harnell and Fred Tatasciore have also appeared in minor roles, but do not voice any recurring characters. Harnell left the show in 2006, and since then Brian T. Delaney has appeared regularly to voice minor characters. John Cygan voiced the majority of other minor characters until his death on May 13, 2017. Other current additional voices also include Kari Wahlgren, Roger Craig Smith, Lex Lang, Bryce Papenbrook, Yuri Lowenthal, Jamie Marchi, Kevin Michael Richardson, and Joe Whyte. Critical reception Alex Najera's Sesame Street ''has received universal acclaim, specifically for its animation, voice acting, characterization, and its off-color humor. It currently holds a 8.7 rating on TV.com, and 8.9 rating from 10,222 users on IMDb.com. The first season holds a perfect 100% score on review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes. The series continued to garner universal acclaim throughout its run, earning praise for its dialogue, humor, animation, as well as its appeal to both teenage and older viewers. From critics, the show has received generally positive reviews. Brian Lowry of ''Variety stated, "The show has a breezy quality that should play to teens, and tickle some twinges of nostalgia among their parents." While the Los Angeles Times Robert Lloyd referred to the program as "gently twisted", with some Bloofied action and heart-warming folded in". In his review, David Hinckley of New York Daily News called Alex Najera's Sesame Street, "quirky and endearing", and offered praise for the character of Elmo. Matt Blum, writing for Wired, favorably compared the show to Cartoon Network's animated program Regular Show and Fox's animated program Family Guy, hailing Alex Najeras Sesame Street as "clever, strange, and somewhat poignant". Catherine Seipp of National Review Online described it as a "nasty but extremely funny" cartoon. Caryn James of The New York Times called it a show with an "outrageously satirical house" that "includes plenty of comic possibilities and parodies". The Sydney Morning Herald named Friends the "Show of the Week" on April 21, 2009, hailing it a "pop culture-heavy masterpiece". Frazier Moore from The Seattle Times called it an "endless craving for humor about bodily emissions". He thought it was "breathtakingly smart" and said a "blend of the ingenious with the raw helps account for its much broader appeal". He summarized it as "rude, crude and deliciously wrong". The New Yorker's Nancy Franklin said that BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Alex Najera's Sesame Street is becoming one of the best animated shows; she commented on its ribaldry and popularity. The show has become a hit on Hulu; it is the second-highest viewed show after Saturday Night Live. IGN called BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends a great show, and commented that it has gotten better since its revival. They stated that they cannot imagine another half-hour sitcom that provides as many laughs as BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Empire praised the show and its writers for creating really hilarious moments with unlikely material. They commented that one of the reasons they love the show is because nothing is sacred—it makes jokes and gags of almost everything. Robin Pierson of The TV Critic praised the series as "a different kind of animated comedy which clearly sets out to do jokes which other cartoons can't do." BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends has proven popular in the United Kingdom, regularly obtaining between 700,000 and 1 million viewers for re-runs on Fox. The series has attracted many celebrities. Robert Downey Jr. telephoned the show production staff and asked if he could produce or assist in an episode's creation, as his son is a fan of the show; the producers subsequently created a character for Downey. Lauren Conrad met Bloo J while recording a Laguna Beach clip for the episode "Jaws" (season 3, 2003). She has watched BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends for years and considers Stewie her favorite character. Actor Dwayne Johnson stated that he was a "big fan" of BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Johnson befriended Bloo J after he had a minor role in Johnson's 2010 film Tooth Fairy. R&B singer Rihanna has admitted to being a fan of BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, as has pop singer Britney Spears. Spears, who was mocked for her personal problems in the South Park episode "Britney's New Look" in 2008, offered to appear in a cameo to hit back at the similar animated show, but Bloo J declined, stating that he did not want to start a feud with the series. Being NajeraToon DeTour's most popular and successful show, Alex Najra's Sesame Street ''remains the project for which Bloo J is best known. ''BlooJ's FHFIF would become as successful as it ultimately did, proving popular among both male and female audiences. A poll conducted by The Bloo revealed that viewers voted for Season 1's "Ernie Clears the Fucking Scares" as their favorite episode of the series. Production Development Alex Najera's Sesame Street ''' was created by Alex Najera for '''The Bloo. So while working on it during production on Rocko's Modern Life, he decided to lower the number of imaginary friends. He pitched the idea to Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network however they turned it down, telling him that it looked similar to Ren and Stimpy and Rocko's Modern Life, which contained too much adult humor, and it would work better as an adult cartoon. In February 1997, he pitched the idea to The Bloo as part of its then-recent late-night block The Bloo DeTour, consisting of an 11-minute animation of a few of the main characters fighting over who gets to the bathroom first and Mr. Herriman pointing a knife at them at the end of the animation, as he orders them to form a line. The Bloo DeTour accepted it and gave the greenlight to the show 2 months later. The series was originally supposed to air in 1998 on Comedy Central but the show was pushed back to 2000 due to behind-the-scenes issues with The Bloo, as well as delays. Phil Hartman and Kevin Clash were initially hired to voice both Elmo and Abby and had recorded nearly all of the dialogue for the character, but Hartman died in 1998 before completing the project so Bloo J then re-casted the voice roles to Kevin Clash and Janice Kawaye. A story reel featuring a sample of Phil Hartman and Kevin Clash's recorded dialogue was leaked to the public in June 2015. Alex Najera's Sesame Street officially aired its first episode on August 11, 2000 as part of the 15th anniversary of The Bloo. Also, the show was among the first of The Bloo DeTour's original series. Animation The 11-minute animation was animated at Rough Draft Studios in Taiwan and AKOM in South Korea. Ink-and-paint services were provided by Bardel Entertainment. The show has been farmed out to several different animation studios. These companies include Film Roman, Yowza! Animation, Wang Film Productions, Rough Draft Korea, Film Roman and Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment), with animation directed by veteran animator Eric Goldberg during the first five seasons. Animation from season 7-10 was later directed by animation directors Robert Alvarez, Bill Knoll and Gwen A. Wetzler. Like Animaniacs, BlooJ's SS is made with a higher production value than standard television animation. It has a digitally-colored drawing count that was more than double that of most television animation. The series have about 25,000 digitally-colored drawings per episode instead of the standard 10,000, making it unique in that characters move more fluidly. All ANSS characters often move fluidly and do not regularly stand still and speak, as in other television cartoons. As the show progressed, The Bloo made network budget cuts on the animation, but not on the writing. And as a result, the seventh season's animation went into a downgrading quality, resembling the 1960s Looney Tunes shorts. In an interview by Alex Najera, he clearly states that he was not satisfied with The Bloo's animation budget cuts and the use of DFE-styled limited animation (of which he did not use exclusively in most of his animated TV shows). The other companies, Film Roman, Wang Film Productions, Yowza! Animation and Tokyo Movie Shinsha had left entirely at the second half of the seventh season and were replaced with new companies Toon City Animation (despite their animation's rubbery and cartoony nature), Digital eMation, Yearim Productions and Yeson Entertainment. This makes Rough Draft Korea the only studio to be leftover from the second season and the new main animation studio starting with Season 7. In the tenth season, Toon City Animation, Digital eMation and Yeson Entertainment left the show as well, making Rough Draft Korea and Yearim Productions, as well as the returner Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment) and the newcomer Bardel Entertainment the remaining overseas studios to animate the episodes for not only this season, but for the rest of the series. The animation budget cuts were dropped, allowing Eric Goldberg to come back and direct the animation for the series, returning its animation style from seasons 1-7. In an interview, Alex Najera says that "it normally takes 2 and a half weeks to produce an episode", because the show uses very fluid hand-drawn animation. International broadcast Edit United States * NajeraToon DeTour (2000-present) * Alex Najera Blooders (2016-present) * Adult Swim (2001-present) * TBS (2011-present) Canada * The Bloo DeTour (2000-present) * CBC Television (2000-present) * YTV (2007-2010) * Teletoon (original) (2000-2019) * NOOTEES (2000-2015) * Over the Moon from Teletoon (2019-present) * Adult Swim (2019-present) * CTV Comedy Channel (2003-2013, 2019-present) * Much (2013-present) Mexico * Canal 5 (2001-present) * Los Estrellas (2003-present) United Kingdom and Ireland * The Bloo DeTour (2000-present) * Fox (2015-present) * Channel 4 (2000-present) * E4 (2019-present, part of Adult Swim Fridays) * Bravo (2003-2011) * Trouble (2001-2005) * Pick (2011-present) * TG4 (2003-2010) Russia * Channel One (2002-present) * 2x2 (2007-present) Italy * Canale 5 (2001-present) * Italia 2 (2012-present) Spain * Cuatro (2007-present) * Telecinco (2004-present) * Factoria de Ficcion (2016-present) France * M6 (2001-2010) * Canal+ (2010-present) * Canal+ Decale (2013-present) Japan * NHK Educational TV (2001-2015) * TV Tokyo * MBS (2015-present, part of Animeism block) Australia * Channel 10 (2001-2018) * Seven Network/7mate (2018-present) * 9Go! (2017-present) New Zealand * Three (2000-2008) * TVNZ 2 (2008-present) Singapore * Channel 5 (2001-present) Fictional broadcast Edit El Kadsre * Banushen Television (2000-2008, 2019-present) * RGN (2008-2017) * El TV Kadsre 3 (2017-2019) Alexonia * ATS Two (2001-present) * Twelve (2019-present) Vicnora * VBC (2000-2009) * Vicnora One (2009-2018) * TWO2 (2018-present) Mahri * TV1 (2001-2017) * 2k (2017-present) Sentan * STN1 (2001-present) Euro Republics * 3G (2001-present) Sakaria * National2 (2000-present) Conlandia * CBC (2000-present) Fabella * RediffusionThree (2004-present) Titles in different countries European countries * France – La rue Sésame d'Alex Najera * Germany – Alexs Sesamstraat * Hungary – Alex Najera Sesame utca * Italy – Sesamemeters * Poland - Alex Najera's Sesame * Romania – Strada de susan a lui Alex Najera * Russia – Алекс Нажераның Сезам көшесі * Sweden – Sesame Street from Alex Najera Asian countries * China - 亞歷克斯·納哈拉（Alex Najera）的芝麻街 * South Korea – Sesame Street: Comedy Show Spanish-speaking countries * Latin America - Sesamae Street scriptor Alex Najaram * Spain - Plaza Sesamo de Alex Najera Ratings Most episodes are rated TV-14-DLSV (some episodes with a TV-PG-DLSV rating) with Adult Swim and Comedy Central cuts of the episodes and some episodes being rated TV-MA. In the UK, earlier seasons were rated 12, but as the seasons went up, so did the adult humor, so later seasons are rated 15. Running gags * Coming soon! Other media Books Edit Comic Books Edit Main article: Alex Najera's Sesame Street Comics The 32-page bimonthly comic book series, Alex Najera's Sesame Street Comics, was announced in November 2010 and debuted the following February. Films Coming soon! Video games Edit The success of TBA spawned various video games; a total of twenty-one video games were released, supported by various gaming consoles and platforms: # Alex Najera's Sesame Street (PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Microsoft Windows) – released, October 23, 2002 # Alex Najera's Sesame Street: Taxi Rage (PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Microsoft Windows) – released, November 30, 2002 # Ernie and Bert Fighters (PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, Microsoft Windows) – released, September 3, 2003 # Alex Najera's Sesame Street 2 ''(PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Microsoft Windows) - released, October 22, 2003 # ''Ernie's Party Craze ''(PlayStation 2, Xbox, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo GameCube) - released July 18, 2004 # ''Alex Najera's Sesame Street: Hit & Run (Game Boy Advance, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox) – released, October 15, 2004 # Sesame Street: Crazy Kart Racing! (PlayStation 2, Xbox, Microsoft Windows, Game Boy Advance, GameCube, Nintendo DS) – released, October 17, 2005 # Alex Najera's Sesame Street: Attack of the Evil Robot Clones (PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Microsoft Windows, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable) - released May 16, 2006 # Alex Najera's Sesame Street: Imagination Invaders ''(Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, Xbox 360) - released November 12, 2007 # ''Alex Najera's Sesame: Let's Go Tower Defense Play! ''(Xbox Live Arcade) - released October 12, 2009 Merchandise Edit ''Main article: List of Alex Najera's Sesame Street home video releases Since the show's premiere, various forms of merchandise based on the show have been released, such as home media releases, action figures, clothing, and more. VHS and DVD releases of the show are released by Paramount Home Media Distribution and Warner Bros. Home Entertainment in all territories. The only exception was in 2000, where Channel 4 Video acquired the license to release Alex Najera's Sesame Street VHSs and DVDs in the UK. These issues were distributed by Video Collection International. The license lasted for 3 years; 9 home media releases were released during this time period. Merchandising related to the show is an industry which generates several million dollars a year. In 2002, the top-selling specialty T-shirt in the United States was based on Alex Najera's Sesame, and US$30 million in T-shirt sales was reached. The companies Fun 4 All, Mezco Toyz, and Mirage have produced various TBA action figures, collectibles, and plush dolls. In 2001, the first series of TBA'' toy figurines was released by Mezco Toyz; each character had their own toy, with the exception of Pingu, of whom two different figures were made. Over the course of two years, four more series of toy figures were released, with various forms of Elmo. Jazwares has produced an assortment of 2-, 6-, 7-, and 10-inch licensed action figures and plush toys for the series. "Collectable Figures" have also been released along with other themed merchandise, such as "80's Bobbeheads" "Pullback Custom Jungle Cruisers" and "Wrestling Creatures". There have been many graphic T-shirts officially licensed through clothing retailers Hot Topic, We Love Fine, and Threadless. In October 2002, The Bloo announced a line of toys based on ''Alex Najera's Sesame Street, which would be sold by specialty retailers. For the 2015 holiday season, Funko made "Pop!" vinyl figures and Just Toys offered "blind bag" novelty products. PhatMojo sold plush figures and foam weapons, and Zag Toys released collectible bobbleheads and other mini-figures in early 2016. The following year, Toy Factory planned to sell a line of plush and novelty items. The Bloo sells a variety of products, including mugs, blankets and clothing, based on the show's episodes and characters. Trivia * Coming soon! Category:TV series